¿porque las chicas son tan complicadas?
by Athenabarizol
Summary: ¿como explicarle a un niño como son las chicas? o peor ¿como explicar de donde vienen los bebes?


¿Porque las chicas son complicadas?

" _esta letra son pensamientos"_

* * *

Era un hermoso, tranquilo y soleado día en el santuario. Todo era paz, felicidad, armonía, amor….

-Tío Sísifo… ¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?- regulus apareció de la nada interrumpiendo a su tío con los reportes.

-Porque son diferentes a nosotros- de manera mecánica, contesto él

-¿diferentes? ¿En qué sentido? Tú dijiste que somos iguales y que pueden hacer lo mismo que nosotros-

-Bueno, si y no… ellas son iguales a nosotros por lo que tu dijiste, pero no son iguales porque tie-

-Pero tío, ¡nosotros no podemos tener bebes! Ellas si pueden- interrumpió regulus

-No, no podemos…-

\- Y ¿Por qué no podemos tener bebes?- volvió a interrumpir haciendo una pregunta qué; sinceramente, nadie quiere explicar a un niño… aunque regulus no era ya tan "niño" -¿Qué tienen ellas que nosotros no?-

- _"Rayos, y ahora ¿Cómo le explico?"_ p-pues e-ellas ti-tienen… tienen…-

-… ¿sí?..-

- _"¡Por Athena! debí hablar con él antes. Athena ayudame, dame un poco de tu infinita sabiduría"_ ellas son distintas a nosotros y pueden tener bebes, porque ellas tienen una… una v-v-vagina y nosotros tenemos un pene… ellas pueden tener bebes gracias a esa diferencia-

-¿P-por eso son tan complicadas?- regulus se mostraba nervioso

-No, bueno, sí, eso es gracias a algo que ellas tienen en mayor cantidad que nosotros, por decirlo así. A eso se les llama hormonas-

-¿Cómo se come eso? ¿O donde se consigue? ¿Se los regalan?...-

-Hay un periodo de tiempo en el que ellas "liberan" esas hormonas. A ese periodo se le dice "menstruación" e…-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

- _"¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas? Definitivamente debí hablar con el antes. Desearía que al menos degel estuviera aquí para apoyarme"_ emm…. Ellas… ellas sangran cada cierto tiempo ¿m-me entiendes?- el pequeño sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo con nerviosismo y un sonrojo leve en el rostro.

-¿Cómo pueden tener ellas bebes?-

-…Pues… _"ahh, terminemos con esto de una vez, debí intuir a donde llevaba esta conversación"_ los be-bebes son e-el producto del a-amor entre dos per-personas…. Ese amor s-se dem-demuestra te-teniendo r-r-re…. R-relaciones-

-¿relaciones…? ¡Ah! Te refieres a lazos, como los que tenemos yato y yo-

-….. ¿Qué?...-

-¡Sí! Lazos de amistad-

-¡Oh! No, no es ese tipo de relaciones… en estas "relaciones" el hombre… e-el hombre tiene q-que… que introducir s-su pene e-en la vagina d-de la mujer…- regulus trato de imaginar eso y el sonrojo que tenía se intensifico y se puso más nervioso

-…Esta bien… c-creo q-que entiendo- no, no entendió mucho pero veía a su tío en principios de un infarto –Y eso ¿se puede hacer con todos?-

-Eh… ¡NO!, quiero decir, tienes que asegurarte que la chica o el chico te guste más allá del físico y que te corresponda de la misma manera, además, se hace en privado, no puedes hacerlo a la luz del día en la calle así como así… tampoco puedes forzar a nadie a tener relaciones contigo ni "bajar la guardia" o si tendrás bebes y una esposa-

-Ohh… vaya…está bien-

-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Qué te da tanta curiosidad?-

-es que en rodorio vi como unos niños jugaban a casarse y al final el niño se enojó porque no salían las cosas como él quería y la niña se enojó con él porque él se enojó-

- _"¡Solo por eso! ¡Le di la "charla" solo por; literalmente, un juego de niños!_ " vaya, si solo era eso…-

-Bueno, gracias tío. Iré a rodorio por un helado…. ¡y no me acercare a ninguna chica! ¡Son muy complicadas!- grito al salir del templo mientras se despedía. Más que salir, huir, para él fue muy incómodo. Aunque debía admitir que aun siendo complicadas, algunas chicas de rodorio eran bonitas y también algunas vestales jóvenes.

-No sé qué hare cuando ese niño consiga novia- suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello –tarde o temprano te acercaras a una…mjajajaja- vio a regulus detenerse un momento

-¡tío! ¡¿Y qué pasa si me consigo una novia?!- grito. Sísifo estaba seguro de que ese grito lo escucho hasta albafica. Suponemos que ese es un día normal en el santuario.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **lamento no haber publicado ni actualizado nada, (patrocinado de la escuela jajaja) pero a partir del proximo viernes voy a publicar mas seguido porque... ¡tengo vacaciones! ~festejen conmigo~.**

 **~nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
